


Submachine Gun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, brief physical violence, mentions of assault, mentions of physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Minigun:Eddie struggles with his relationship with Richie, Bill has big news about their next hit.An excerpt from this work:When Richie woke up the next morning, Eddie was still there, cheek pressed to Richie’s shoulder, snoring softly. He looked so cute in the warm light streaming in from the window, blanketing him in a soft yellow glow. Richie brushed Eddie’s hair away from his face and pressed his lips to Eddie’s forehead, burying his nose in his hair. He smelled like rose petals, so Richie made a mental note to find out what kind of shampoo Eddie used, because it had become his favorite smell. “I’ve got you now, Eddie.” He whispered to him, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again, because I’ve got you now.”Eddie hummed softly in his sleep, mumbling what sounded like, “Richie,” before pressing deeper into Richie’s shoulder.“I’ve got you,” Richie said again, taking Eddie’s chin in his hand and tipping his face up, meaning to kiss him awake, but before Eddie was even fully conscious he jerked back out of Richie’s grip and karate chopped him in the Adam’s apple.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Submachine Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick, but not with corona. Here's some more smut for y'all.

When Richie woke up the next morning, Eddie was still there, cheek pressed to Richie’s shoulder, snoring softly. He looked so cute in the warm light streaming in from the window, blanketing him in a soft yellow glow. Richie brushed Eddie’s hair away from his face and pressed his lips to Eddie’s forehead, burying his nose in his hair. He smelled like rose petals, so Richie made a mental note to find out what kind of shampoo Eddie used, because it had become his favorite smell. “I’ve got you now, Eddie.” He whispered to him, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again, because I’ve got you now.”

Eddie hummed softly in his sleep, mumbling what sounded like, “Richie,” before pressing deeper into Richie’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you,” Richie said again, taking Eddie’s chin in his hand and tipping his face up, meaning to kiss him awake, but before Eddie was even fully conscious he jerked back out of Richie’s grip and karate chopped him in the Adam’s apple.

Richie choked out loudly as Eddie pulled back, eyes wide, hand flying up over his mouth. “Richie, fuck, I’m so sorry!”

Richie coughed out, trying to wave away Eddie’s concern. He tried to say, “I’m fine,” but it came out as, “Grime sign,” followed by heavy coughing.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll fix it, Richie, I’m so sorry.” Eddie squeezed Richie’s shoulders tightly before rolling over on top of him, pressing a straight line of kisses down Richie’s abdomen before settling between his legs and pumping Richie’s cock in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Richie, really.”

Richie shook his head, finally able to catch his breath. “Eddie,” He coughed out.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said again, kissing Richie’s hipbone as his cock filled up in his hand. “I’m really sorry, Richie, I didn’t mean to hit you, I swear. You just scared me.” He leaned down and sucked the head of Richie’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit.

“Eddie, come up here.” Richie’s voice was still rough as he wrapped his hands around Eddie’s upper arms and pulled him back up, holding him against his chest. “It’s ok,” He shook his head, smiling softly when Eddie met his gaze.

“I really am sorry, Rich.” Eddie said again, sliding his hand back down Richie’s body to take his cock in his hand again.

Richie shook his head and caught Eddie’s wrist, pulling his hand up and kissing his palm. “Don’t worry about it.” He pushed a loose curl behind Eddie’s ear with his free hand, chuckling softly as Eddie’s big brown eyes studied his face. “I’m just glad you’re still here,”

Eddie didn’t respond, opting instead to lean down and press their lips together softly. Richie cupped Eddie’s face as they kissed, tracing his thumbs over Eddie’s cheekbones. He hummed softly, opening his mouth when Eddie licked at his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s back to pull him closer. Richie flipped them over suddenly, pinning Eddie back against the mattress and swallowing the short laugh that Eddie let out. Richie moved down and began sucking at Eddie’s throat, kissing over his Adam’s apple and licking under his jaw, the soft sounds Eddie made going straight to Richie’s dick.

He continued to mouth at Eddie’s skin, scraping his teeth along Eddie’s chest before licking over his left nipple, pulling back and blowing cool air over it to listen to Eddie gasp and watch his nipple harden. Eddie’s hand made its way to Richie’s hair, tangling up in his curls and pulling lightly as Eddie dropped his head back against the pillows. “Richie,” He moaned softly.

“You’re gorgeous,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s tummy, kissing the pale skin there.

“Mm,” Eddie hummed, rocking his hips up against Richie’s ribs, leaving precum on both his and Richie’s skin.

Richie kept his eyes on Eddie’s face as he took Eddie’s cock in his mouth, sliding his full length down his throat with ease, swallowing around him. Richie ran his thumbs in circles over Eddie’s hips as he sucked him off, pressing his nose down into Eddie’s wiry pubes on each swallow, breathing evenly around him. Eddie occasionally bucked his hips up, twitching under Richie’s touch, but Richie made no effort to hold him down or keep him restrained. He was perfectly happy letting Eddie do what he wanted, because the pretty sounds Eddie was making was music to his fucking ears.

Soft pants and whimpers fell from Eddie’s kiss-swollen lips, hands scratching through Richie’s hair as he rolled his hips up into Richie’s mouth. He moaned and whined, letting out the occasional, “ _Richie_ ,” punctuated by a sharp gasp or a low groan. “Richie, I’m so close.” He whispered, grinding his hips up into Richie’s mouth.

Richie pulled off briefly, stroking him in his hand. “Cum for me, Eddie.”

A broken whimper left Eddie’s mouth as he came down Richie’s throat, hips twitching up as Richie swallowed around him.

Richie kept Eddie in his mouth as he came down, sucking lightly around him until Eddie pushed him away, sensitive and overstimulated.

Richie kissed back up Eddie’s body, connecting their lips and sliding his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, pushing the taste of his own orgasm back to him. Eddie moaned as Richie rolled his hips, dragging his stiff cock against Eddie’s soft one, leaving streaks of precum and saliva on their stomachs. “Fuck me, Richie.” Eddie mumbled into his mouth.

“Won’t it hurt?” Richie furrowed his brow, still rocking his hips against Eddie’s.

Eddie shook his head. “I’ve done it before, I can handle it.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around Richie, stroking upwards. “I want to feel you again. Fill me up.”

Richie groaned softly at Eddie’s words, dropping his forehead to rest against Eddie’s lips as he continued to jerk him off, picking up his pace and twisting his wrist with every downstroke. “God, Eddie.” He whispered.

“Please,” Eddie said softly, so softly that it made Richie’s cock throb.

“If it’s too much, tell me.” Richie pulled back to root around in his nightstand before remembering that he’d chucked the lube onto the ground the night before when he’d stripped the ruined sheets off the bed. “Fuck, hang on.” Richie groaned, annoyed, as he climbed off the bed in search of the lube.

He’d somehow managed to fling the bottle into the closet the night before and when he returned with it, triumphant, Eddie was stroking himself slowly on the bed, his dick now half-hard in his hand. “Richie,” He practically whimpered when they made eye contact.

“Jesus, Eds.” Richie muttered, climbing back over Eddie on the bed, wasting no time settling between his legs and sliding one slicked up finger into him.

“More,” Eddie said immediately, fucking himself down onto Richie’s hand.

Richie complied, pulling out to push back in with two fingers, working Eddie open quickly, stroking his silky inner walls and twisting up into his prostate. “You’re doing so well, Eddie.”

“Slap me,” Eddie was still only half-hard, cock now laying abandoned on his stomach as he clenched his hands in the sheets.

Richie slicked a third finger, pressing back into Eddie again while using his dry hand to slap Eddie across the face, twice, before dropping his hand down to choke him. Eddie moaned desperately at Richie’s touch, grinding down against him, letting out choked little sounds around Richie’s grip. “Fuck, you’re such a slut.” Richie slapped him again, cock throbbing between his legs when Eddie’s eyelids fluttered, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks and chest, down his neck and over his shoulders.

“Rich,” Eddie said softly, licking his lips as Richie slapped him again.

He looked so beautiful, flushed and sweaty and fucked out, that Richie leaned forward to kiss him, sucking at his red skin, wanting desperately to taste the heat there. He twisted his fingers up into Eddie’s prostate again, watching his now mostly-hard cock twitch against his stomach. Richie pulled his hand out, ignoring Eddie’s whine at the lost of contact as he slicked himself up. He pushed in roughly, all at once, gripping Eddie’s shoulder tightly in his hand. Eddie gasped out sharply, eyes rolling back as his head dropped against the mattress. “Fuck, Eddie, you’re so tight.” Richie kept his hips flush to Eddie’s, rolling them around in search of Eddie’s prostate. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He dragged his hand down Eddie’s cheek, smiling softly when Eddie’s hand wrapped around his wrist, leaning into his touch.

His eyes still looked far away, but he mumbled, “Richie,” and pressed his ass down against Richie, trying to get some friction. “Fuck me,” He begged. “Please, Richie, fuck me hard.”

“Eddie,” Richie groaned out, pulling back before snapping his hips forward, building up a pace of fucking into Eddie roughly, jostling him against the pillows as he did.

Eddie continued to beg as Richie pounded into him, whispering over and over again, “Fuck me, Richie, choke me, slap me, fuck me harder, please.”

Richie knew wouldn’t last, so he gave Eddie all he could, alternating between slapping him and choking him, jerking his now fully-hard cock and pounding into his prostate, praising him and demeaning him all at once. Going from, “You're perfect, Eddie,” to “You’re a fucking whore and you need to be punished.”

When Eddie came, for the second time that morning, he scratched his nails down Richie’s back and sobbed out loudly, cumming in short streaks up onto his own belly. Richie wasn’t far behind, not with Eddie writhing and tightening underneath him, so he leaned down and licked into Eddie’s mouth as he finished, filling him up as Eddie whimpered into his mouth.

***

Eddie was sore when he left Richie’s. Like, _really_ sore. He practically limped on his walk home.

He’d had a great time with Richie, sure. He was an excellent lay with a huge cock, and he did exactly what Eddie asked of him, but he didn’t want Richie to think that this was something more than it was. They needed to still be able to work together, and if Richie couldn’t separate their hook-ups from their job, they’d have a real problem.

_You shouldn’t have let him fuck you._

_It was your idea to let him fuck me in the first place!_ Eddie was annoyed, fishing his inhaler out of his pocket and spraying it into his mouth as he made his way to his apartment.

_Since when do you listen to me?_

Eddie scoffed out loud, shaking his head as he waited for the traffic light to change so he could cross the street. His phone buzzed softly in his pocket, so he pulled it out, stepping out into the crosswalk and making his way across the street.

 _Big news about the Allen job._ Bill had texted. _Meet at Hog’s in an hour._

Eddie groaned and put his phone away, unlocking the front door of his apartment building. He didn’t want to meet Bill, because fucking Richie was going to be there and Eddie didn’t want to see Richie right now. He wanted to soak in a bath for a few hours, take some Tylenol for the light sting in his lower back, and lay on his couch watching bad tv all day.

He showered as quickly as he could when he got home, changing his clothes and running a comb through his hair before ultimately deciding to toss a beanie on instead. He threw his sunglasses on and stopped to look in the mirror by his front door before walking back out. “Jesus,” He muttered. His cheek was still red, a soft blue bruise blooming right on his cheekbone. In addition to the slap mark on his face, he had hickeys all over his collarbones and chest, with a fun set of finger-shaped bruises around his throat. “Fuck, dude.” He groaned, leaning his forehead against the cold glass of the mirror for a second. “Fuck it,” He grumbled, throwing his front door open and stepping out into the hall.

***

Bill was on the phone with someone when Eddie walked up. His eyes widened and he motioned for Eddie to sit down when he saw him, saying a quick goodbye to whoever he’d been speaking to before turning back to Eddie. “Jesus, Eddie, what heh-happened to you?” He reached out and took Eddie’s chin in his hand, turning his face to the side to try and examine his cheek.

Eddie tried to pull back, his brain exploding with _HE’S TOUCHING YOU_ , but Bill held him firmly. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Did you get in a fuh-fight?” Bill pulled Eddie’s sunglasses off of his face and set them on the table.

“No,” Eddie shook his head and sighed. “I’m fine, Bill, really, it’s nothing.”

“Eddie, ih-if someone hurt you, I can help.”

“Bill, if someone hurt me, I’d take care of it.” He tried for a smile, hoping to reassure him. “I’m ok, really. Don’t worry about it. Seriously.”

Bill looked like he wanted to say something else, opening his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by Richie as he approached, sliding into the seat across from Eddie and slinging his bag over the back of his chair. “Hey,” He nodded to Bill as Eddie picked up his sunglasses from the table and slid them back on.

“Do you knuh-know anything about th-this?” Bill raised his eyebrows, pointing to Eddie.

Richie frowned as his gaze shifted to Eddie across the table, hand flying up to rest flat against his chest. “Oh my god, Eds.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m _fine_.” He insisted, looking pointedly are Richie, willing him to drop it.

Richie kept frowning at him, eyebrows pulled together. _Talk later?_ He mouthed.

Eddie sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. He didn’t want to talk to Richie about this, but he got the feeling that he wouldn’t drop it otherwise, so he just nodded.

 _You shouldn’t have let him fuck you._ His brain repeated.

_Too late now._

Bill looked between the two of them, concerned. “Is something g-g-going on?”

“No,” Richie and Eddie answered at the same time.

“Everything’s ok, Big Bill.” Richie leaned forward and patted Bill’s wrist. “What did you want to tell us?”

Bill frowned again, eyes shifting from Richie to Eddie, and then back again. He must have decided to let it go, because he sighed and shook his head before speaking again. “Mikey has s-some news about Paul Allen.” He took a sip of his coffee and then slid the other two cups to Richie and Eddie. “He’ll be coming th-through town around 9 PM, and he’ll have one backup car with him. You’ll need to take out the buh-backup car before you take out Allen.” Richie and Eddie frowned at each other. “It doesn’t matter which one of you does wuh-wuh-what.” Bill pulled a file folder out of his bag and handed it to Eddie. “This is going to be a fast-paced hit, I want you t-t-two to understand that. Rich, this isn’t like anything I’ve ever had you do before. Mike is normally my sp-speed guy, but I’m trusting you with this.” He glanced over to Eddie. “I’m trusting _both_ of you with th-this.”

“We can handle it,” Richie answered, tapping his foot against Eddie’s ankle under the table.

“Is there anything else?” Eddie slid the folder to Richie, turning back to Bill.

“Not as of right now, no.” Bill took a swig of his coffee, placing his free hand on Richie’s wrist. “I’ll keh-keep you posted. This hit us in two days, guys.” He reminded them. “Don’t fuck it up,”

Richie nodded, closing the folder and slipping it into his bag as Bill stood up and walked away.

“Eddie, your face,” Richie said once Bill was gone. “And your _neck_ , Eddie—“

“I’m fine, Richie.” Eddie shook his head dismissively.

Richie leaned forward and took Eddie’s hands in his across the table. “I hurt you, Eddie, look at you.”

“What did you think would happen when I asked you to slap me?” Eddie huffed a small laugh. “This—“ He gestured to his neck and cheek. “—is nothing. I’ve had much worse done to me.” Eddie shrugged and tore at the heat sleeve on the cup of coffee Bill had bought him, thinking of all of the ass-beatings he’d taken growing up. From foster parents and foster siblings, from bullies at school, from other kids in juvie. From the men he’d turned down at bars. A couple of bruises and scrapes was really nothing to him.

“Eddie, I care about you.” Richie said. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

_Care?_

“Jesus, Richie.” Eddie laughed again. “Be gayer.”

“I’m serious, Eddie.” Richie was still frowning, running his thumb over Eddie’s wrist as he held his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t have any issues with it last night.” Eddie sighed, leaning forward. “Richie, look at me.” Richie’s eyes flashed up to Eddie’s, wet behind his glasses. “If you actually hurt me, I would have said something. Seriously. All of this is fine. Everything that you did was fine. I’m not upset. You shouldn’t be either.” His chest felt thick, like it was full of fog.

_Inhaler._

_I don’t need it._

“I’m sorry,” Richie said softly.

“Don’t—“

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Richie clarified. “I just—“ He paused, fiddling with his coffee cup. “I don’t ever want to make you feel unsafe with me. I want you to know that I care about you. Really.”

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie replied, but he felt uneasy. He didn’t like how close he was getting with Richie. Sex was one thing. Feelings was a whole other ballgame. “Hey,” Richie was looking off to the side as Eddie spoke, his eyes following something out on the street. “Come over tonight,” Eddie tapped his fingers on the back of Richie’s hand. “We can talk more about the Allen job.”

Richie nodded slowly, turning his gaze back to Eddie’s. “Sure, yeah. I’d love to come over.” He offered Eddie a small smile, sliding his legs forward under the table so that their ankles hooked together. Richie smiled bigger when their skin touched, the cuffed edge of Eddie’s jeans pushing Richie’s sweatpants up his leg. “It’s a date, Eddie Spaghetti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
